pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ash Ketchum
Age Why does the article say that he is 10? He was 10 at the beginning of the show, and during the first season I remember him celebrating being a trainer for one year and obviously several years have passed in the series since. GreenDragonRanger (talk) 21:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe so, but what proof do you have how old is he now? Energy X ∞ 21:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You guys should just leave Ash's age at 10. It was confirmed that he's still 10 years old in BW001 in the english dub and japanese version. And since Best Wishes is not a reboot and a continuation from the other series, that would mean Ash was 10 in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I know that it was said in the english version one time that Ash has said stuff like "a lot has happened over the years", but that was a dub line only, and not in the original japanese version, meaning that statement is false. Also, it is common for fictional characters not to age, regardless on how much time has past. ::E.G. Charlie Brown remains 8 years old in all Peanuts specials and throughout the Peanuts comic strip. ::In the PBS show Arthur, Arthur is still 8 years old and in the third grade even though there have been multiple episodes that take place during the course of winter (the last season of each year). :::If we're to resolve anything we need to do it specifically. For example regarding GDR's comment, what is the specific episode where a reference is made to a year? We need to know an exact quote (and preferably the time it is said) to verify it. For example, there could be a difference between a full 12 months passing, and simply a new year occuring. If I became a trainer in December, a month later would be a new year for me as a trainer, and comments regarding that could be misinterpeted. :::I read a comment on YouTube stating that Ash celebrates a birthday in "the prequel episode to the 3rd movie". That could be something else to investigate. :::Comments made in the English dubbing are secondary canon, and would only establish what Ash's age would be in the dub, and may not reflect comments establishing what Satoshi's age is in the original anime. In cases where we can confirm a quote for the dub, we should double-check an original raw to see what the source commentary was, and whether or not it was altered. It may well be that Satoshi and Ash are implied to be different ages by such changes. A dub-only statement doesn't make it 'false' so much as establishing Satoshi/Ash as different characters, which is fine, since dubs alter plots heavily. It just makes Pokemon more of a Robotech/Voltron of Pocket Monsters. :::Charlie Brown's age not changing in the specials isn't a big deal since there aren't that many specials and we don't even know if those stories take place in the same universe, it doesn't have a continuous linked story in the same way Pokemon does. :::Where does it say Ash is in the "third grade", exactly? Are there even references to the trainers attending school? Regarding winter, I don't think we should rely on that. We don't know how seasons or weather work in the world of Pokemon. They aren't exactly on earth. For all we know, the planet Pokemon takes place on has multiple winters. So many seasons passing doesn't necessarily make it a 'year' unless we can establish through other sources that the Pokemon planet only has a single winter. Even if it did, it could just have weird weather, considering all the havoc ice/air/water pokemon would play with the climate. +Y 23:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Well I have followed the Pokemon Anime Series for a long time now, and by now Ash should be like 16 or so, he sounds like he is in his teen years since season 14 to now, but I guess that is all work done by the English actor who does his voice. I kinda hope someone announces him being older in the seasons from season 12 or older seasons. Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I found a YouTube video which seems to explain it. According to the video, the fan speculates that they keep Ash/Satoshi at age 10 because it's a kids show and 10 is their target audience's average age but based on statements in the show, granted the fan used the English dubs which I assume though are close to the original audio, he should be about 16 based on everything that's happened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBJU6HIUjD4 GreenDragonRanger (talk) 22:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) He is 10; this is told mostly in the first episodes of the saga. The only exceptions I can think of is 11 (at about the 63rd episode, where it claimed it was a year since he left Pallet Town) and 13 (mentioned in some Cartoon Network article). Either way, the original episode states 10. Energy ''X'' 23:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) New look Is it just me or without his hat Ash's Kalos appearance seems to be based off a soccer player? Just a thought. - - 20:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) New Pokemon What new Pokemon in Kalos will he get? He already got Froakie and Fletchling, but I'd like to see him get Litleo, Skiddo/Chespin, and an Eevee which later evolves into Sylveon. I'd also like to see Fletchling evolve early in the series. We aren't hear to discuss these things, so please refrain.--Monfernape (talk) 16:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) How do we know that Ash will actually catch a Goomy? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 01:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ash has as a Sliggu that evolved int Goodra in "Good Friends, Great Training" while using rain dance. The Simple Modder (talk) 00:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Ash's/Satoshi's Items/Inventory Do we have a page on this or plant o ever create one? I personally think it is very important to have this page as it relates to some important events throughout the series. From the top of my head I know Ash owns a Thunderstone, which was confirmed in Sinnoh that he has been holding onto since Kanto and played a key part in Pikachu's & Ash's experience since Kanto... oh and Pikachu was on the verge of dying in that episode. He also owns a Focus band that Piginite won in a competition in Unova, the half piece of a Poke'ball from Gary, half ribbon from May in Hoenn and etc. Not all of these items have a key backstory that happened during the episode, but most do. LightSage 15:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon section in need of additions The Befriended section (of the Pokémon section) is missing at least one entry: The pack of Houndour from JE034: Hour of the Houndour. There may be other missing or inaccurate entries in the Pokémon section as well. More Updates (Since I can't edit this page myself >_>). Several sections of this page need to be edited. 2 I will point out is Torkoal's usage in the Sinnoh League, and Goodra's newely learned move Ice Beam. Actually, wouldn't it be fair to include how several of Ash's pkmn returned in the SInnoh League arc, but just didn't battle in the actual league?? A lot reunited with Ash and had mini training sessions. LightSage 14:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ash's Alola Pokemon Here's what I think Ash's party by the time of the Alola League should be: *Alolan Raichu (evolving without a Thunder Stone in a battle with a wild Salamandore in the middle of season 20 (my name for Salandit's evolution)) *Alolan Exeggutor *Chanderoar (my name for Litten's final evolution, and Lampkit being its first one) *Alolan Meowth *Pom-Pom Oricorio *Bruxish *Alolan Sandslash *Alolan Raticate *Palossand *Noivern *Charizard *Greninja *Crawdaunt (evolves when he calls out Pikachu and Sandshrew to assist him after being severly damaged with James' newly evolved Malamar's recently-learned Superpower, and Crawdaunt immediately learns Dark Pulse and Swift.) Type your own predictions here! And remember that you "Gotta Catch'em All!" PortalMasterLight (talk) 00:14, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Is Pikachu with Ash? Tlsonic 4:07pm, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course he is. Pikachu always travels with Ash in different regions.--Jokeman20 (talk) 21:55, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Pikachu is with Ash. Ash is wearing the Z-bracelet. Is Greninja with Ash and Pikachu? Tlsonic 3:47pm, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure. Didn't see it in the Sun and Moon preview.--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:40, October 9, 2016 (UTC) All right, I see. The players are getting Greninja in the Sun and Moon video games. Tlsonic 4:10pm, October 20, 2016. Ash's Sun/Moon Pokemon Hi, When i see this above ^ i wanted to say to you user's you need to wait til the anime airs alright? reasons are well you'll spoil every detail on the series itself so wait then get hyped. So you notice alright? kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 20:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Sizes seems off Thought i'd check around it seems Ash's Charizard & Gerninja's sizes are abit off, So someone notice that. Can you fix it if so thanks. Kind Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 15:56, February 26, 2017 (UTC) '' Yeah, well, there is little else that can be done about it. I could shrink down those links, but it'd be very small and harder to read. I could also increase the size of the box to fix the issue, but that'd make all bigger, too, including those on other pages. 'Energy X' 17:31, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Profile I have a question. I was wondering if you could do the same like you did for pokemon profile from anime? I really appreciate because when I was copying it to word document it looks completely different. It's annoying to create one which takes a lot of effort.Jennicious (talk) 09:41, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Please explain in details what you mean. 'Energy X' 10:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't looks exactly like what I see when you copy to Micosoft Word 2010. It's not easy explaining it.Jennicious (talk) 15:50, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Well, have you pressed edit button and copied the article, then? 'Energy X' 15:51, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Shiron's page called Snowy Lillie's Vulpix ''Needs to be reverted so someone notices as such ''Reason the episode hasn't aired yet we should wait til Thursday when it air's okay ...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:13, June 12, 2017 (UTC) '' Dubbed Languages Well, Voice actors and actresses for Ash Ketchum are for the countries with dubbed language voices according to the article. It's important to use these language voices as dubbed television. I hope they can make a subtitle for it on TV or something. JJBisNowHere (talk) 16:01, July 15, 2017 (UTC) What are you talking about? :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:22, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Ash becomes the first-ever Champion of Alola Region IWAE! The very first champion appeared in Alola! A courageous challenger from Kanto who has come his way to the dream of becoming the best Pokémon trainer! And his name is Ash Ketchum! Behold his ascension! Киприн В.В. (talk) 09:59, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Either I am seeing two Mr.Mime's on the page or my eyes are playing tricks on me? Reason looking at Temporary and on hand hand just made me wonder because i know it's on hand so yeah...-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:33, January 8, 2020 (UTC)